I Love You, I Think
by Bellacandy
Summary: Sonny finally tells Chad she loves him, but when she meets a new guy, Trevor. Will she like him better, does she love Trevor or Chad? Sonny has to Choose who she loves. Her long time boyfriend or a mysterious new guy. Lots of surprises. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, I Think

Chapter 1

Sonny POV

Chad took my hand and walked me through the park. Leaves scattered all around. It was the perfect autumn day for a stroll. I felt leaves fall into my wavy black hair. I shook them out, and laid my head on Chad's shoulder for cover. He kissed my fore head and held me close. **(A/N DON'T WE ALL WISH GUYS WERE LIKE THIS?)** We fit perfectly together, my head in his neck fit like two puzzle pieces, never to be separated. I saw an old couple sitting on a bench, they two were hand and hand her head resting on his neck. I hoped that would be Chad and me in the future, at least I hoped. I raised my head and kissed Chad's beautiful cheek. Chad was supposed to be my forever, I planned we'd be together forever. Raise three children back in Wisconsin; they would named Brad, Emily, and Jessica. We would live in a quaint two-story house with a shining lake behind it and lots of room for the children to run around and play. I never felt so confident in a relationship before, my heart fluttered at the sight of his hypnotizing blue eyes.

Chad kissed me back on my blush covered cheek; I squirmed every time he did that. He knew I loved him, but we never said it aloud. I thought it was about time one of us said it, that somebody was going to be me. He pulled me closer so we were hip to hip, our bodies couldn't even be an inch apart, and we were inseparable. He turned his head and kissed me cleanly on my smiling lips. "You're perfect you know that?" I asked lovingly. His arrogance started to show and loving and romantic Chad dissolved into his pride. "How could I not know that? I am the greatest actor of our generation." He smirked with pride. I jabbed him hard on his side with my index finger. **(IT REALLY HURTS) **Chad released a loud "OW!" "Sonny that hurt, why did you do poke me?" I giggled, "Good, it was supposed to hurt!" My perfect fantasy boyfriend left leaving my real boyfriend, Chad behind. I didn't care; I could also love this Chad.

I ran up ahead, slipping out of Chad's grip and along the leaf covered path. I turned back to him and my hair blew through the autumn breeze, a wide smile quick appeared upon my face. Chad chased after me as if I was going to leave and never come back. When Chad finally caught up he swooped me off my feet and kept running, carrying me bridal style. He let me down at the end of the pretty park, releasing me to the wild. I opened my arms wide and let my hair wave wildly through the wind, as if it was the American flag waving up high. I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying in the wind. Chad ran up to me and grabbed my back. He pulled my close and stole a kiss. I grabbed his flying golden mess he called hair. His kisses made me fly to another world, where it was only me and Chad forever. I kissed him back even more passionately than before. When he tried to back away I pulled him back to our exhilarating kiss. It was the perfect moment, to say it. I finally let go and backed away. Breathing deeply I told him what I truly meant from my heart, "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." I whispered it into his delicate ear and released him from my grip and slowly slipped into the waiting limo. Chad stayed motionless; only his crystal blue eyes followed me on my departure, but before I left I blew him a kiss and formed a heart with my hands.

Chad still stood motionless as I saw in the mirror, I was very worried. I thought I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I now couldn't breathe; I now was motionless too at the thought of losing Chad because of three little words, three little words that meant so much. My breathing resumed, but heavily I just stared out the window wishing that there wasn't such a thing as reality.

Chad POV

After our amazing little stroll through a little park and that exhilarating kiss, Sonny spoke three little words that made my heart stop. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny spoke those words into my ear which flowed to my soul causing sudden realization. I now stood frozen, all that moved were my eyes, only to watch my ray of Sonshine leave. My limo driver, Brian honked his morn about a dozen times before I woke up from my trance. I hopped into my limo and lay back trying to relax. I wanted to go home back to my old home, surrounded with my family.

I opened the door to my old room; it creaked as if it hasn't been opened in 100 years. I walked over to my race car bed, still not made. I ran my hand up and down my shelves which once seemed so tall. I blew the dust off my fingers, it landed upon my first ad, and it was for Clorox. I was 10 standing in a kitchen covered in mud, and my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, topped with grass stains. It read UH-OH across the bottom in big letters. I walked back over to my bed and laid down. My feet hung out above the floor. I laid my hands behind my pillow, but they felt something hard. I pulled the unknown object out from behind me. It was my journal; I opened to the first page it read,

_Today mommy took me school shopping it was fun I got a superman backpack. 7-12-95 age 7_

I flipped to my last entry.

_Good-bye Chad Dylan Goldfarb hello Chad Dylan Cooper the New star of Mackenzie Falls. Mackenzie Falls is about a rich guy who like this poor girl, has a girlfriend, and an evil step-brother. Wow! Lots of Drama! This is my last entry forever. 9-18-02 age 14_

That seemed like forever ago.

I also saw a photo of me and Selena Gomez; I met her since we both used to live in Houston, Texas. She had her arm around me; I had a big crush on her back then. I threw it back on my deck and closed the door to the room of memories and left my old house. I got in my Porsche and headed to my current home, a beachfront mansion. I pulled into my driveway and hurried up my stairs to my current room. It was way different from my old one. My old was all mess, this one was all clean. I now had a king sized Tempur-Pedic with tan pillows and a blue comforter.

It's weird how Sonny saying three words brought me here. I mean she brought me back to my roots, made me appreciate life and the people around me, and not to be greedy. Sonny had shed light on my life; Sonny had made my life sunny. No wonder that's her name. Three little words Sonny spoke changed my life, and I would change Sonny's last name. **(CUTE, HUH?)**

Sonny POV

I was walking my new pug Chad had gotten me for my birthday for a walk. I was listening to my IPod and jogging. My little pug, Kasey loved to sniff strangers. That's how this whole problem started. I was humming along to my favorite song when Kasey stops to sniff a passing pedestrian. I tripped over her leash and fell onto a boy in front of me. "Opps! I'm so sorry!" I lifted my head to make eye contact; I was shocked this guy was gorgeous. He had shaggy black hair, and green eyes. He was also shirtless, his muscles were big. "Hi, I'm Sonny. Sonny Munroe. Who may I have the pleasure of falling onto?" I was definitely flirting with some stranger I met on the streets. What was I thinking? "I'm Trevor. Trevor Mackey. It's nice to meet you Ms. Munroe. Maybe I'll have the pleasure of bumping in again some time." He walked off waving goodbye. I blushed. "Okay, Bye. Um, Trevor!" I waved wildly. I keep walking. I immediately stopped in my tracks, where is Kasey. I started to panic. Chad gave her to me so she meant a lot. I search all of the closest streets, searching for a little black pug roaming the LA streets. I had given up hope and headed home. I was stopped by Trevor once again, he had found Kasey. I was so happy; I kissed him on the cheek and jogged home. I turned and waved goodbye and shouted "Thank you!" Trevor had his hand to his cheek, stubble and all rubbed against his palm.

I mind slapped myself, after telling Chad I loved him I hit on another guy. What was I thinking; I mind slapped myself about a dozen times over. I had to thank him, after all he rescued Kasey. "I'm not crushing, right Kasey?" I can't believe I just asked my dog for advice, I'm losing it. But still I looked down at my jiggling pug, I couldn't help but giggle. I walked into my apartment building holding Kasey tight in my arms and screamed. "Hold the elevator!" My good friend Mel stuck out her foot to stop the closing doors. Mel was still moving in, she was carrying two big boxes in her arms. "Thanks Mel, wow I can't believe you're still moving in! Do you need any help?" Ever since Mel moved in we have been really good friends, she also worked at my new favorite hangout spot, The Patio. "Nah, I'm good." I waved and stepped out of the elevator. "Wait!" I jumped back into the elevator. "We need to talk. So when you're done come down to my apartment, K. We both got off and I walked down the stairs to my apartment.

I opened the door to my apartment and let Kasey down and got changed. I slipped on my purple tee and my black skinny jeans. Mel knocked at the door. "Come on in Mel!" I shouted from my room. I lived alone now. My mom decided it was time, since I was 19 years old already. I didn't need a mom hovering over me, an adult.

I walked out of my room to find Mel, sitting on my couch. "Hey, thanks I really needed to talk to somebody about this." Mel smiled. "No problem. Hey how Grady, is he still single?" "Yeah, but I have a big problem. You want some coffee?" She nodded her head. I vanished into my small kitchen and came back with two cups filled with coffee. In between sips we talked. "So Mel, yesterday I told Chad I loved him and he kinda froze up." I made an awkward face. "Okay, did he say it back?" I hadn't thought about that yet. "No, no he didn't say it back. Well he was frozen."

I never thought about if he loved me back. I put that behind me because I knew he did. "I have another problem." I admitted. Mel's facial expression didn't change, but I knew Tawni's would. "I met this guy while walking Kasey" The little pug jumped up at the sound of her name. "And I kinda like him. I also kissed him on the cheek." I blushed. Mel drank the last drop of her coffee and set the mug on the table. "What's he like?" She spoke with a kind tone. "Well he has shaggy black hair, green eyes, and his name I Trevor." I smiled with my taste in men. Mel didn't smile back, "Sonny that's my brother." My pupils widened. "I never knew you had a brother. If I did I won't be in this mess. I'm not blaming you Mel, but you could've told me sooner." I realized I was standing, having a mini tantrum. Mel stood up too. "Sonny I'm sorry. I'll talk to him. I'll tell him you have a boyfriend, that you're taken. I don't want him to fall for you, somebody who's taken. I don't want him breaking up you and Chad." She opened the door and waved. "Bye Sonny, I'm gonna get right on this." I heard her march up the stairs and go into her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chad POV

I stood outside Sonny's apartment holding a bouquet of assorted roses. I tapped on the door and waited patiently. I could hear Kasey scratching and barking at the door. I was scared that something happened, I grabbed the key Sonny gave me and jammed it into the lock and turned. I scanned the apartment, nothing. I walked into Sonny's room and grabbed a pen and some paper. I wrote her a little note, it read.

Dear my little Sonshine,

I came to surprise you, but you were not home. So when you find this note give me a call.

Chad

I left the flowers on the bed with the note. I walked out of her room and out of her apartment. I locked her door, I turned to leave, but saw this guy staring at me. He had black hair and green eyes, he seemed dangerous. "Um, what do you want?" I asked in a rude tone. "Who lives there?" The guy pointed to Sonny's apartment. "Sonny Munroe does, why do you care?" he never answered he pushed me aside and rapped on the door. "She's not home, idiot." I pushed the elevator button and waited. That guy resumed to his place over by the window. When the elevator finally came Sonny was walking out. She saw my shoes and looked up. "Oh, there you are Sonny! I was looking for you." I kissed her on her cheek not wanting to make a scene. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her apartment fast. I saw that guy was staring at Sonny, he now looked wimpier, but he had anger in his eyes.

Sonny walked into her room, she was not very happy. "Chad were you in my room? You know you're not supposed to be in apartment unless I say it's okay. How'd you get in anyway?" She walked out of her room with an angry expression. I pulled the key _she_ had given me out of my pocket and held it up. She seemed embarrassed, "I forgot about that." We only used it when Sonny's mom was here. She never let Chad and me be alone in the apartment, so when she left and took my key and locked it so I couldn't open it from the inside, Mothers. I walked with her back to her room, I picked up the flowers. They must have fallen off the bed when Sonny jumped onto it. She always does that when she gets home.

Sonny came out of the bathroom and grabbed the flowers and laid them on her deck. "Do you love me?" I was caught off guard, but I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and thought of what to say. "Sonny, how could I not love you? I mean it's impossible not to love you. You make everybody's life so sunny, even mine. My life was dull and boring, until I met you. Allison Munroe I love you with all my heart. I will love you until my heart stops beating. Let me make it simple, I love you Sonny." She had a giant smile upon her face. I kissed that smiling Sonny. We shared another exhilarating kiss like back at the park. I pulled her closed to me, she grabbed onto the back of my head. Neither of us pulled back. Sonny wrapped her legs around me I kissed her more passionately. We turned around and Sonny pushed me on her bed. She pounced on me like a cat. I stroked her long black hair and pecked at her neck. It was perfect until, somebody banged on her door. Sonny released me and ran to her door. I caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. I lifted her up and carried her to the door. She was squirming around in my arms. I opened the door and finally let go of her.

It was the black haired green eyes dude. "Sonny we need to talk." He demanded. "Trevor can it wait I'm kinda with my boyfriend now?" Sonny pleaded. "Sorry, Sonny it can't wait." He pulled Sonny into the hall. "Hey, get your hands off her, Trevor!" I mocked his name. "It's okay Chad, I'll be fine. In the mean time why don't you get my lipstick off your face? I closed the door and walked to the nearest mirror. My face was struck with an expression of shock, I looked horrible. My hair was a mess, I had Sonny's lipstick all over my face, my shirt was all wrinkled, and I didn't have my jacket on. I wiped off all of Sonny's lipstick and straightened my hair and fixed my shirt. I walked back to the door, I only heard a few words and they didn't make me happy. "I love you!" Somebody shouted, I couldn't tell who because their voices were muffled by the door.

After that it went silent. I was not pleased, Sonny came back not very happy. I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Sonny, are you cheating on me?" I asked very worried. "Of course not, I love you, but it would be best if you left." She seemed sympathetic. I didn't care; I wanted to make sure I wasn't being cheated on. "Why, so you can repeat what we did with Trevor?" I mocked his name again and made my voice harsh. I could tell Sonny was hurt. I felt hurt to, being mean was my way of repelling the hurt.

"Sonny, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I trust you I do, but I repel hurt with my meanness." I made a pouty face, begging for an apology. Sonny was useless against my pouty face. Well no this time, she turned and locked herself in her room. I didn't want to leave with problems unsettled. I knocked on her door. "Sonny, please let me in. I'm sorry and you know that. Please let me in, Sonny?" "Go away Chad! Never come back, how could you not trust me after all of what we've been through. I hate you!" She kicked her door. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU FACE EVER AGAIN!" She kicked her door once more; I could hear her quiet sobs. I sat on the other side of her door for the rest of the night.

Sonny POV

I wasn't happy when Trevor came, but I couldn't help but smile once Chad couldn't see. "Sonny, be with me." Trevor pleaded, begging on his knees. "Trevor, I can't I'm dating Chad." I shook my head. Trevor was on his knees. "Sorry, I love Chad and he knows, I told him." I thought to myself for a minute. _Did I really love Chad? What am I saying I love him with all my heart? Do I? Yes I do! Wait, I might love Trevor. _I mind slapped myself yet again. _ Chad I loved for a long time and I still love him, right? _An evil voice started talking back to me. _Old is boring, try something new, like Trevor. Trevor's cute, he's related to Mel, I f you get married you two will become sisters. Trevor has brilliant Green eyes, you like the color green right?_ I do like green. I mind slapped myself again. I shut up the evil voice and talked to Trevor.

"Trevor, I love Chad!" "Sonny, I know you have feelings for me. Mel told me, you know you love me. Say it out loud." Trevor was forcing me to love him, I couldn't take it anymore. "I love Chad!" "Sonny, I love you!" Trevor pulled me close and kissed me. I tried to back away, but he wouldn't let me. I kicked and squirmed, but I couldn't get him off me. I kissed him back, I grabbed his head and opened my eyes, and I released his head and backed away. "I love you." I barely whispered.

Once Trevor left I opened the door back to Chad. I needed to think, I wanted Chad out for now. He accused me of cheating, which I did right on the other side of the door. I hated myself. I kicked Chad out and kicked my door. It broke my heart to lie to Chad, but that was the only way to not break his heart. My lips burned when I told him I hated him. It caused me so much pain to lie, and would cause him so much pain if he knew the truth. I just lay on my bed balling my eyes out. I wanted my mommy.

I got dressed and fixed myself up; I shuddered at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like it stuck with glue, it was everywhere. My makeup was running down my cheeks and was all smudged, looked like a raccoon. But I made it all better; the only thing that was messy was my heart and my relationship with Chad. I slipped on my Green V-neck with my mommy jeans and my Converse. Today was all casual.

I opened my door, but hit something it was Chad. I kicked him lightly on his side he screamed. Chad was such a girl, so much for a protector. "Chad wake up!" I shouted in his ear, he bounced up right. I had to "forgive", even though Chad should forgive me. I still hated myself, I saw his eyes were red, he'd been crying. Seeing him like this killed me inside. I helped Chad up and hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry! I don't hate you; I love to see your face! I always want to see it, you make me happy. Oh, I love you." I kissed him repeatedly. I grabbed his hand and pushed him in the bathroom. "Get ready, we have work." I shouted.

I took him over an hour to get ready; Chad finally opened the bathroom door. We drove away in his silver Porsche; I slapped myself in the head. It was Saturday. Chad drove me back and I slammed the door in his face, and took his key. "Sorry!" I shouted from my room and relaxed in my room, I closed my eyes. Moments later I heard a bang, my eyes flashed open. I tried to scream, but Trevor slapped his hand over my mouth. I got up, and whipped his hand off me. "Hey, you love me!" Trevor smiled. I left my combat mode behind and kissed him. I didn't know what, but something came over me. I really did love Trevor, I really did. I let go and my heart broke again, I thought of Chad. "Trevor you need to leave." I demanded. He stood still, "Fine!" I walked out of my apartment and up to Mel's apartment. "Mel, open up. Trevor opened the door. I was confused. "Trevor how, did, what?" I was way confused. Trevor smiled. At least I think it was Trevor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Channy fans, look I've stopped these stories. If you want more of my writing and you're a Bieber fan check out my page. I'm writing 2 stories.


End file.
